Fragment Sixteen
Fragment Sixteen: The Book Of Briars Overview After Deirdre Green's battle with The Churning Storm, The Mountaineers were left with both Fragment Fifteen and a set of coordinates - 40.727422 -74.005961http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518. The coordinates led to 175 Varick Street in New York City, which the Mounties alerted Deirdre of. Deirdre took a moment to recover before exploring the building. In "Goodbyes," Deirdre revealed that the building was where Ackerly Publishing House moved when it changed its name to A&L Printing and became a paperback printer. The location didn't reveal anything new for Deirdre, but it did reveal a letter from Sullivan Green to the Mountaineers: The Book of Briars had forgotten who it was after the traumatic experience of being pulled out 1998 and into 2017. Thus, it was up to the Mountaineers to remind it who it was, by creating art, writing stories, and making other forms of art. Endri proposed that the Mountaineers set a date to create as much art as they could, and then summon the Book on the forums so it could see what they had donehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/66. At 3:33pm EST on Oct 1, Endri called the Book and told it to wake uphttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/88. In response, the Book began to like the art created by the Mounties. It then posted “No one remembered the books but her. That was the first sentence in The Book of Briars”http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/113 and "Mirumagiqum. Tell the heir you found the word. The Book of Briars is awake"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/120. The name led to the final lock on the Book of Briars. Each of the images unlocked at the end of each phase had a series of roman numerals. Using this, the Mountaineers were able to translate them to a series of numbers: "5 18 24 27 44 52 59 88 104 108 182 192 221 267 299 314 323 326 385 394 395 410 435 451 464 537 554 671 919 953 955 981 993 1007 1011 1089 1128 1132 1139 1324 1376 1409 1413 1416 1627 1647 1654 1664 1667 1852 1865 1872 1887 1945 1951 1995 2006 2070 2087 2357 2359 2366"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fragment-sixteen-the-book-of-briars/1518/191. Deirdre came back to the forums, revealing that she had visited Orvin Wallace. There, she found the true ending to The Monarch Papers on Orvin's shelf. Sullivan told Orvin to burn it, but he couldn't bear following his request. The book was Sullivan's journal and it was a record of Sullivan's life and what he knew of magiq. The Storm had nearly taken Sullivan away in exchange for another magiqal artifact. In order to ensure that Sullivan's plan to open the book succeeded, Sullivan allowed himself to be taken away by the Storm. He began living in Neithernor, both to hide from the Storm and to use the slowed time difference to live long enough to see his plan succeed. However, this meant Sullivan was full Neithernorian, and returning to the mundane world would kill him. Sullivan was not dead, but he could only return in glimpses, leaving the door to Neithernor open. Orvin also told Deirdre about her walking stick - that the magiq she used was not from the mundane world, so the stress was slowly breaking it. This led Deirdre to realize that, like the stick, she was not meant for this world. Deirdre decided to go to Neithernor herself, with Cole agreeing to join her. She wanted to find her father and return his walking stick to him. Before leaving, she gave one last hint to the Mountaineers "The foreward was all you'd need to open the book." Adding in the foreward, Mounties were able to use the numbers to count through various words in The Ant and the Caterpillow. The final result was: "The Book of the Wild The Book of Kings Two worlds rebound In butterfly wings" When Mounties put the phrase into the Book of Briars, it led to a new page. The book was finally open. References Category:Fragments Category:Phase Four